


together all the while

by womanaction



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Five tiny domestic moments between Cordelia and Angel.





	together all the while

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly from original post on Tumblr. Anon asked for Cangel headcanons.

5\. Cordy steals the blankets. Angel complains that his feet are cold. “

You’re a  _vampire_ ,” she says with exasperation, but shares until she falls back asleep and accidentally (on purpose?) steals them back.

4\. For Valentine’s Day, he gets her Valentine’s Day. The whole thing. It’s like a Hallmark store barfed in her apartment. It would almost be tacky if it wasn’t Angel. He doesn’t  _do_ tacky. 

She still teases him about it though. “Really, Angel? A giant stuffed bear  _and_ chocolates  _and_ heart shaped pillows  _and_ champagne  _and_ lingerie  _and_ flowers…”

3. “What’s with the ‘hmm’?” 

“What?” 

“The ‘hmm’. You said ‘hmm’ just now while you were reading.” 

“I don’t think I did.” 

“You so did.” 

“…” 

“…” 

“……’hmm’.” 

“You did it again!”

 “I…did?” 

“Are you messing with me, Angel?”

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You hum when you read. Oh my God, is this a thing? Am I going to have to put up with you humming when you read? It totally ruins the image of you being all silent and broody.” 

“I don’t hum…I don’t think..."

2\. They have separate closets. Obviously. It took them years to become friends, years longer to become lovers, and years past then to move together. Maybe if they had a hundred years (with her “demon enhancements,” her lifespan was really anybody’s guess at this point), they’d get to the point where they could share. But…no, probably not even then.

It doesn’t stop her from stealing his shirts. Constantly. 

1\. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“That I can’t…you know. Do that.” 

“That you can’t…finish a sentence? Be direct with your feelings? Come on Angel, spit it out.” 

“The whole…kids thing.” 

“Pff. Like I’d want to have kids with you.” 

“…” 

“I didn’t mean it like  _that_. If I wanted kids, and you had working sperm…top of my list.” 

“…they worked once.” 

“Yeah, and that turned out great.” 

“…” 

“Look, there’s no one I’d rather not have kids with and not grow old with than you, okay, grumpypants?” 


End file.
